


Non sexual age regression oneshots

by Just_a_bored_author



Category: Age regression - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Consensual, Crib, Daycare, Diaper, Dolls, Domestic, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Spanking, Stuffies, Temper Tantrums, Time Out, colouring, daddy!male, little daycare, little!female, punishing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_bored_author/pseuds/Just_a_bored_author
Summary: Just some non sexual age regression one shots. I will take some requests!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. A day in Abbys life

**Author's Note:**

> (POV=Abby) her little age is around 2 (she is 19!) 
> 
> (Sometimes POV=Josh) he is Abby her daddy. (He is 25) 
> 
> Its important to know that this is all consensual, and everyone is 18+. 
> 
> *disclaimer*  
> English isn’t my first language. I am fluent in it but I can make some mistakes in writing it!

I wake up from deep sleep in my crib. Daddy set it up for me because I kept falling out of bed. I wiggled my feet out of the blankets because I was hot, and hugged Elly (my stuffed elephant). And then I felt my diaper, it was wet! So I did what everyone would do, crying and yelling for daddy. 

He didn’t respond so I kept crying and crying until I heard my door. He stood there. “What’s wrong munchkin? It’s really early.” He said while picking me out of my crib. I always wake up early, that’s something daddy doesn’t always like. “Diaper is icky.” I said to him while reaching for Elly. How dare he forget her! But daddy didn’t seem to notice that I want Elly so I begin to squirm in his arms so he would put me back in my bed. 

But apparently daddy didn’t like that because he gave me a small tick on my but. That hurt! “You know better then to try and fall out my arms, you could’ve gotten hurt! Use your big girl words and tell me why you want me to let you go.” He says. 

“Elly!” Is the only thing I say and it seems that it finally occurred to him that I want her and he forgot her. He picked her up, and I already held my arms out for her so I could hug her and make sure she knew that I missed her. But before daddy have her to me he looked at me with his strict daddy eyes. Did I forget something? Ohh wait of course! “Can I get Elly please??” I asked him with my nicest voice. He chuckled and gave her to me. 

I didn’t even notice that he put me down on the floor so he could change my diaper. He tried to change me on the changing table but I kept fussing because I just don’t like it! It feels so dangerous. So after a lot of arguments I won and now he changes me on the floor. “Did you sleep good?” He asked me. I nodded. “I dweamt about unicorns and fairwys.” Said to him and he smiled at me. “That sounds amazing princess.” 

“So, what do you want for breakfast?” He asked me while walking downstairs with me still in his arms. “Nuggies?” I asked him. “You know better then that honey. Breakfast has to be a fruit with cereal or waffles.” He says to me. It sounds boring, I would rather have nuggies. I’m sure Elly wants that too. So, I begin to pout whine. “Abby! Stop that, or you won’t have any nuggets for a week, and for certain not today. I gave you a choice so you can use big girl words or it will be porridge.” He said strict what made me think. So I decide to ask for nuggets this evening and go for a tangerine and princess cereal now! It’s my favourite, besides nuggets of course. 

He chuckles and put me in my high chair so I can’t fall, I’m really clumsy and I used to fall out of chairs too. So daddy got me a high chair! 

“Daddy has to work in his office today, can you be a good girl and play in the playpen in my office for a while?” He asks me. Daddy is so sweet! He works from home so I don’t need a babysitter. I go to kindergarten twice a week for the entire day so he can work at work. I don’t like that but he wants it. I nod and eat the rest of my cereal. After breakfast Daddy tilts me out of my chair and tells me to get my colouring books and dolls. 

“Can I gets my DVD player, I will be a good girl.” I ask daddy. He chuckles and reminds me that I’m not allowed to have electrical device before my nap. I pout but I know better then to argue, I’m a good girl! So I take all my colouring things and of course Elly, and go to daddy’s office. “Cans I go pway with you?” I ask him. “I’m sorry princess, daddy has to work. I can play with you tonight after dinner. Can you play on your own in the playpen for a bit?” He asks me. I nod and go into the playpen. And daddy sets up his work. 

I don’t even know how long I’ve been playing for but it must have been a while because daddy stands up and squats besides me. “Hey princess, are you hungry?” He asks me and checks my diaper in the meantime, I nod and he lifts me up under my arms and brings me to the changing table. I begin to whine because I don’t like it. “I know, I know princess. But you pooped and I don’t want the carpet to be messy. Daddy is here so nothing can happen to you.” He says soothing. He knows I don’t like it. “And we can eat lunch after, I think I saw some nuggets in the freezer.” He says like it’s no big thing. 

“Thank you daddy! Cans I have some nuggies with juice?” I ask him. “You sure? You know you’re allowed to have it once a day.” Daddy says. “I sure, I need the energy for the adventure I’m going to have with Elly! We’re going into the woods and save the princess!” I say to him. He just interrupted our time to make the plans but we can do that later. Daddy chuckles and puts my pants on again. “Let’s go eat and then take a nap, you can resume your adventure after that. Like you said, you need the energy.” He’s right! 

“Forget the juice! I wanna have it after my nap.” I say to him and he nods. Lunch was boring, we just ate and daddy had to make a phone call. I wanted daddy his attention, that’s all I wanted! So I did what everyone would do. Get his attention. 

I pulled on his sleeves and almost got ahold of his phone, I made a mess of my plate and to finish everything, I spilled all my water over the floor, the table and his clothes. Serves him right. “I will talk to you later about this, I have something to take care of now.” He says with gritting teeth. I don’t think daddy is happy, the person on the phone probably made him mad. 

“Abby! What do you think you’re doing little girl?!” He says very strict. Oopsie… “Cans daddy play with me now?” I ask him ignoring how angry he is. “No young lady, what daddy wants is you in the corner right now! You have to think about what you did just now.” He says trying to stay calm. He tilts me out of my chair and puts me down in the corner. This is not fair! I only wanted his attention, I didn’t mean to make him mad. He should know that! 

After what feels like an eternity he stands behind me and spins me around so I face him. “Explain why you did all of that during my call Abby.” He asks me. “I wanted to talk to you buts you didn’t see me so I wanted daddy’s attention.” I told him. I wanted to look down but he got ahold of my chin and let me face him. “I get that you wanted to talk to me but this is not the way you should’ve done it. You’re going to have to say goodbye to Elly for naptime. You can pick out another stuffy for naptime, understood?” He asks me. 

I need Elly! I can’t sleep without her, daddy is a meanie. “No!” I say to him. “Excuse me young lady? I thought I made myself clear here. I will take care of Elly. Go to your room and pick another stuffy. Or do you want some spankings to go with your nap?” He asks me. I huff and turn to go to my room. “Where are your manners?” Daddy asks me while he takes my arm. “I’m sorry daddy” I say and walk to my room. I pick out a stuffy and wait for daddy to tuck me in. 

Once I was tucked in with this stupid teddy I picked, And daddy was gone, I took the colouring book I sneaked in my crib and began drawing. I can’t sleep without Elly so I to pass the time. There is only one thing I didn’t think about. The lights. Daddy usually leaves the nightlight on for me so I won’t be scared when I wake up. The light that’s blocked by the curtains isn’t bright enough so there is one thing I can do: climb out of my crib and put the lights on. 

It took me a while and some energy but I’m back in bed and I have my lights on now. I didn’t even fall on my bottom!  
After I just finished the outlines of my masterpiece, I heard daddy walk out of his office and walk past my room but he walks backwards now, and before I knew it, he walked in. “Abby! What has gotten into you today?!” He asks strictly as he takes my colouring stuff. 

“Daddy knows I cwant sweep without Elly!” I yell at him. “Daddy took Elly away with a reason, your punishment will be worse now. You should’ve been a good girl and at least tried to sleep.” He said angrily, oh no! I begin to cry. “You won’t get Elly now, you will after your nap, I made that clear. Bedtime is at 8:30 now, and I will give you some spankings now. So come over here and put your pyama pants down.” He says calmly. I think about it for a second but daddy makes himself clear when he cleares his throat. 

My bottom is now red and I’m crying even harder. “Will you sleep if you’re in daddy’s arms?” He asks me while he comforts me. I nod tiredly and he picks me up and the last thing I know is cuddling up with him. I do hear some faint sounds of daddy typing on his computer but I fall asleep pretty soon. 

I eventually wake up to daddy calling with someone. “Okay I will hear from you seen then. Have a nice day.” He finishes and puts his phone down. “Hello little one, had a nice nap?” He cooed and kissed my forehead. “Elly?” I ask him sleepily, he doesn’t reply but he does reach out to the chair next to his desk and hands me her, I immediately cuddle up with her and thank him. 

The day goes on by really quick after that, he does put me to bed early but I’m so tired after playing with daddy that I don’t even mind. As long I have Elly by my side.


	2. A new eventful day in little kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #chapter 2...
> 
> Abby goes to kindergarten, it isn’t a really fun day to say the least....

Daddy woke me up this time, it doesn’t happen very often. “Goodmorning sleepy head, do you know what today is?” He asked me. Is it my birthday? No I would’ve known. Is it daddy’s birthday? Same story. He would’ve said something to me. “Look at your pretty head thinking,” he teased me “It’s Friday, that means that it’s time for…” “kindergarten?” I continued for him. He nods and picks me up from my bed. Bathes me and puts me in some clothes. 

“Do I have to sit in the back daddy? I’m a big girl you know.” I tried to persuade daddy as he strapped me in my princess car seat. “It’s for your own safety princess, it’s so cozy back here.” He said. He’s not wrong, I have my colouring books back there and daddy sometimes gives me a iPad to watch cartoons! “Otay daddy.” I say and just daydream away until we make it to class. 

My class isn’t really big, my teacher is mrs. Adams. I don’t really like her, she pretends that she is daddy and sometimes put me in timeout! I’m not allowed to take a nap with everyone. But daddy says I have to listen to her, so that’s what I do. 

We arrived at the building and daddy took my hand to walk me in. “Goodmorning, Abby is here.” Daddy says to the old lady at the desk. “I signed her in, you can leave her be now.” She says.  
No!!! I want my daddy right now. 

“Can’t I go with daddy to his work? I pwomise to be a good big girl!” I begged him. He lifted me up and got us to a quiet place. “Can you look at me?” He asked me, and I did as he said “Daddy loves you so much, but you need to go play with your friends. I know you don’t like mrs adams but she cared about you and the other littles. Can you promise me one thing princess?” He asks me. “Yesh daddy.” I say to him. And he smiles. “Can you be a big girl today and behave? It’s Friday so we can watch a princess movie tonight, and maybe have one more sippy cup with juice, and order take out, maybe some pizza?” He says. I quickly nod and give him a big hug. “I’m going to miss you!” I tell him not letting go. “Me too, i promise that the day will fly by if you’re having fun playing with all your friends.” 

With that he leaves, after he talked to mrs Adams of course. “Abby!” James runs to me and gives me a hug, he is my best friend here. “Come over here everyone! We’re going to start.” Mrs Adams tells everyone. Everyone walks to their table and waits for her to go further. “Today are we going to start with the little musical we’re going to perform in 2 months, for all the daddies and mommies.” Yay! I love acting and attention.

“But we have to do some work before we start to do everything. Our sceduale is on the board, can someone read it for me?” She asks the class. Everyone raises their hand except for me. “Abby, why don’t you read it?” She asks me. I thought I made it clear I don’t want that when I didn’t raise my hand! “No.” I simply say to her. “Why not Abby?” She asks me. And again “no.” 

“Do you want to be in the corner Abby?” She asked me now agitated. But I didn’t want it. “No!” I said yelling at her. She didn’t take it well because she took me by my arm and put me in time out. “I will call your daddy during nap time young lady.” She says to me and walks away. “NO! NO! NO! NO!” I was stomping and throwing myself to the ground at this point. 

“I’m going to call Abby her daddy, can everyone begin with their book? I will be back very soon.” She says before leaving the classroom. I’m still angry at everyone here. So I keep my tantrum up. They need to see that I don’t listen to people who won’t listen to me. 

A lot of time passes in the corner and I’m still angry at everyone. Mrs Adams put me in a office to ‘cool down’ I don’t want that, I want a hug from daddy. I know I should be a big girl for him but I need him now. And this is the only way they will listen to me. 

Daddy comes into the room. “Abby…” he says before walking to me. “I sorry daddy, I don’t know why I dwid it.” I say sobbing and giving him a hug. “Shhh princess, calm down honey.” He cooed and hugging me back. 

“I am just so anwy but I don’t know why, mrs Adams did not want to wisten to me. And puts me in time-out, only because I didn’t want to wead. It’s so unwair!” I told him. “Sometimes people can be really mean and don’t listen to what you have to say, it wasn’t nice of mrs Adams. But throwing the tantrum wasn’t a good answer. Daddy will get you from class at 4 PM today. Can you take a nap and behave for the rest of the day?” He asks me. I nod “yes daddy.” I tell him. 

Daddy put me in the crib at school and gave me Elly, I hugged her tight and daddy gave me a kiss. I immediately fell asleep knowing that daddy and Elly were here to protect me. 

I only woke up because Mrs Adams and James were next to my crib and got me ready for class. 

“I’m going to give everyone their roles for the musical we’re going to perform.” She announces, I was waiting for this the entire time! James, who sits next to me looks at me and asks me what I want. “I don’t know yet, let’s wisten to what the musical is about!” I tell him and he nods. 

“Lets begin with what the musical is about. It’s about a boy and a girl on a farm who want a adventure, so they are going to make friends all over the country. I need roles for the girl and the boy, a music artist, a fairy, a mom and dad. The roles that don’t have text are farm animals! I’m going to let everyone think about what they want to do and I’m going to choose.” She tells us. It made me even more exited about it. I wants to be the girl who goes on an adventure with the boy.

James and I both want to be the boy and girl that go on a adventure. “I can’t wait until mrs Adams announces the roles!” James says. “Let’s hope that we will be the roles that we want to be!!” I answer to him. 

“Okay everyone! Can the girls who want to be the girl that goes on an adventure raise their hands?” She asks the class. Only me and Olivia raise our hands. “Let me think about this one. I think Abby should get the role. Are you okay with the role of the mom Olivia?” She asks her. Olivia huffs but nods her head. I actually got the role?! That’s amazing!

“And now the boys who want to go on an adventure?” Mrs Adams asks again. There are only 3 boys in this class but only James wants to be the role. “I think that’s settled then.” She tells us and James and I high five eachother. Mrs Adams gives everyone a role and a script. “Shall we start reading the script?” She asks all of us. Everyone is excited!!!

I look at the clock and see that’s is almost 4 PM, I learned how to read the clock last week! I’m so so smart. I’m so excited that I will see daddy again! Class wasn’t really fun today.

Looking out the window I see a white car. Daddy’s car! He just walked out of his car and into the building, he’s here! I jump out of my seat and try to get to the door but Mrs Adams blocks me. “Abby! What do you think you’re doing?” She asks me strictly. “DADDYS HERE! I NEED TO GIVE HIM A HUG!” I say irritated and jumping up and down. “You know that you have to wait for daddy to get into the classroom. So, sit down at your desk and be a good girl.” She says. 

How dare she?! I don’t go down to my desk but I drop myself to the ground, arms and legs folded and waiting for daddy. “Abby! Get of the ground!” Daddy tells me when he walks in. I do as he says and go to him for a hug. “Can you grab your stuff while I talk to Mrs Adams princess?” He asks me. So I run to my desk and say goodbye to James. We are not going to see eachother for 4 whole days! 

“Maybe we can ask our Mommy and daddy for a pway date? We can pwactice our script!” I propose to him, and he gets excited too! “Yesss, I’ll ask mommy when she picks me up.” He said. And with that, daddy takes my hand and guides me out of the building. 

“How was your day after your nap princess?” He asks me while driving. “We are going to pway in a musical and I play a girl who goes on an adventure! Guess with who..” I tell him excited. “Euhhh James?” He asks me. “YES! Can James and I pay this weekend? We wanna pwactise our part.” I ask daddy and he chuckles. “I will call James his mommy tomorrow. Is that alright?” He asks me. And I nod frantically. 

After a while daddy breaks the silence “Mrs Adams told me you had a rough day today after your nap, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” He asks me. “What did she tell you?” I asked him quietly. “She told me you didn’t want to listen and we’re very stubborn today. You should know that I don’t like that Abby.” He tells me. “I know, but I’m just tired of doing things I already know. I am a very smart big girl.” I tell daddy, which I receive a chuckle from. 

“I will tell Mrs Adams that alright? But for now you will get spankings. And you will draw something for Mrs Adams, to tell you’re sorry. You understand that?” He asks. I lower my head and nod. “I can’t hear you.” He says. “Yes daddy.” 

Daddy doesn’t wait up for the spankings once we’re home. “Over my knees princess.” He tells me when I hang up my coat and put my shoes off. I do ass he tells me because I want to have it over with. “Good girl.” He praises me. “Tell daddy why you’re getting spanked.” Daddy asks me as he lifts my dress up and ondoes my diaper. “Because I did not listen at school…” I tell him quietly. “And?” “I was not nice to Mrs Adams.” I admit. 

“You will get 20 spankings, you wont have to count them or thank me because you’re taking it like a good, big girl.” He tells me. And he starts immediately. One… two…three…four…five…six…seven. It hurts, so I put my arms at my cheeks to cover it. “AHEM, give me your hands.” He says strictly, not even asking. He takes me hands and holds them in place just above my bottom so I can’t do that anymore. And goes further until 20. 

“Cans I go make a drawing now?” I ask daddy once he put a new diaper on. “Yes honey, do you want a pepperoni pizza or cheese?” He asks me. I forgot that he promised to order pizza. “Cans I have pepperzonji daddy?” I asked him in my nicest voice. “Of course, go get your drawing stuff little one.” He told me and I happily obliged.

I decided to draw the musical setting, a beautiful farm with animals and James of course! Daddy puts on a fun cartoon that I watch on the background until we got to eat pizza! Daddy made me eat salad before (yuckie!) and then we watch frozen. I didn’t even make it until the end. The only thing I remember is daddy changing my diaper while I was half asleep and put me in my crib.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X


End file.
